In order to study the physiological significance of the coexistence of pancreatic polypeptide and norepinephrine (NE) in peripheral noradrenergic nerves, the effects of pancreatic polypeptides of several species were tested on the isolated rat vas deferens. Neuropeptide Y (NPY) was also studied because of its sequence homology to the pancreatic polypeptides. The contractile responses, which were mediated predominantly by activation of noradrenergic nerves following electrical stimulation, were inhibited by bovine pancreatic polypeptide (BPP), human pancreatic polypeptide (HPP), avian pancreatic polypeptide (APP) and NPY in a dose-dependent manner using a constant flow bath. The decreasing order of the inhibitory responses was as follows: BPP=HPP greater than NPY greater than APP. The inhibitory responses produced by BPP and HPP lasted more than 1 hr and displayed a marked tachyphylaxis. In contrast, the inhibitory effects induced by NPY and APP usually returned to the control level after 20-30 min and had minimal tachyphylaxis. The inhibitory action of NPY was still present during beta-adrenergic blockade. Contractions produced by a single submaximal dose of exogeneous NE in unstimulated preparations were not affected by pretreatment with NPY. The amplitude of contractions was partially reduced 1 min after pretreatment with BPP or HPP; recovery occurred about 15 min after peptide pretreatment in a constant flow bath. These results suggest that an NPY receptor exists presynaptically in the rat vas deferens and that stimulation of the receptor by NPY inhibits the release of NE from noradrenergic nerves. It is concluded that both BPP and HPP act by a presynaptic inhibitory mechanism on noradrenergic nerve terminals and also have a nonspecific inhibitory action on smooth muscle cells.